


To Happy Endings and New Beginnings

by MarvelQueen6



Series: To Live and Let Go [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Raven is a Persistent Matchmaker, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelQueen6/pseuds/MarvelQueen6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone, I am so sorry for how long it has taken for me to get this out. First, exams happened and then before I knew it results were here and all this time had passed but here you go, the sequel! Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Happy Endings and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I am so sorry for how long it has taken for me to get this out. First, exams happened and then before I knew it results were here and all this time had passed but here you go, the sequel! Enjoy :)

Three months. Thirteen weeks. Ninety-two days. That’s how long it had been since he had seen Erik Lehnsherr; not that he’d been counting. Even when he goes to physio, his new physiotherapist was Angel who has an amazing mutation, she has a tattoo on her back which comes out like wings and she was great at her job. She’d immediately offered Charles an experimental serum which allows him to use his legs but prevents him from being able to use his mutation. Raven was furious, his sister was borderline going to see Angel and slaughtering her. Raven had always been adamant that mutants should be proud and who they are but Charles had insisted he could get on with his life better as a normal person with legs. That was the end of every conversation turned argument they’d had for the past eleven weeks since he began taking it. Today was no exception.  
“Goodbye, Raven,” he yelled grabbing his coat and walking towards the door.  
“Wait, Charles, where are you going?” she asked feeling she’d gone too far again. It took a lot to get Charles to walk out of his own house and that is exactly what he was going to do.   
!SLAM!  
Raven sighed and grabbed her keys off the side. Maybe she should try the gently approach like Hank had suggested many of times. 

~

Charles was walking down his street thinking of how he’d never get tired of the feeling of walking again, even after all these weeks. He didn't actually have a destination but he had to get away from Raven, she’d become a gigantic pain which kept growing. Eventually, Charles found himself his local Starbucks, he often walked here to get away from grading the papers of his students. He did enjoy his job but sometimes the students were infuriating, some just didn't try to conceal the fact they copied everything from the internet and reading through hundreds of essays on the same topic was tedious so coffee had become a necessity.  
Charles has placed his order and was stood in line waiting, he always ordered the same thing a cappuccino with extra chocolate sprinkles and had done for over a year. While he was waiting Charles glanced over at the door and remembered when Erik had held the door with his mutation so Charles didn't embarrass himself too much and it had worked. Kind of.   
“Is this one yours?” Charles snapped out of his daydream to see Erik Lehnsherr holding out a cup, presumably his. “Cappuccino extra sprinkles?”  
“Thank you,” he said with a small smile as he took the cup.   
“No problem, I confess I have ulterior motives to bringing you your coffee,” Erik said with a light tone.  
“And they would be?” Charles’s head was screaming at him to leave but his heart was telling him to stay and have just one conversation with him.   
“You’re walking…” Just hearing Erik’s voice after all this time was heavenly, the German and Irish blending together making Charles’s skin break out into goose bumps.  
“Yeah, it’s an experimental thing,” Charles began but Erik cut in.  
“Wait, not the trail which takes away people’s mutation?” He half yelled which made Charles look around to see if anyone heard.  
“Will you keep your voice down? It’s none of your business what I do to my own body, Erik,” Charles snapped in frustration. How dare he?!  
“This is changing who you are, Charles, who you were born to be!”  
“Like you were born to cripple me in the first place?” The minute the words came out Charles wishes he could suck them back in. He didn’t mean for them to come out like that, or at all, he was just angry and he’d acted rashly. Now he was the bad guy.   
“Goodbye, Charles.” Erik said quickly before going out the door and not looking back.  
Great.

~

It was four more days until Charles saw Erik again. He was doing his weekly shop at the local supermarket when he knocked over a triangle display of baked bean tins. Luckily, Erik was walking past and stopped the tins mid fall and helped Charles rearrange them. Although they did it wordlessly, Charles’s eyes bore into Erik’s as a way of apologising for his words in the coffee shop and Erik gave a small nod in understanding. After the display was fixed they had a small conversation, which was general chit chat about the weather and how they were. It was nothing that was of any value but they ended it on a good note this time. Progress in the right direction. 

~

The next day after Charles had had his appointment with Angel he walked, literally, into Erik who was coming out of his office with a new patient.   
“I am so sorry,” Charles said as he took a step back from his former physiotherapist and his new patient.  
“It’s alright, Charles,” he smiled before turning to his new patient. She was a small woman with brown hair and brown eyes, rather beautiful actually. “I’ll see you Thursday.” He smiled down at her, his eyes shining in a way which made a fire of jealousy ignite within Charles.   
“Goodbye, Erik.” The woman smiled at Erik before briefly flickering her gaze to Charles. They way her eyes searched his, he knew she could sense the jealousy but she didn’t seem too bothered by it. The woman didn't say anything else, she just left but not before throwing a flirty smile towards Erik.  
“She seems nice,” Charles said and mentally smacked himself. He could have at least tried to sound genuine but he’d failed and Erik knew it. Although he knew it he did have the decency to fight the smile that was tugging on the corners of his lips.  
“One of my best patients,” Erik smirked as he turned to go back inside of his office. As he turned he ended up closer to Charles, their chests brushing as he turned to go into his room which made Charles’s breath hitch but he refused to back up any further. He looked up into Erik’s eyes and smiled.  
“I’ll see you later, Erik.” He said before rushing towards the door, he could feel Erik’s gaze on his back and he so badly wanted to turn to him. No matter how many times he reminded himself of what Erik had put him through a small part of him still craved his touch and kisses. These feelings were becoming a huge problem but he was learning to deal with them and be civilised towards Erik which he didn't think possible for a long time. Another step in the right direction.

~

“You seem better, less mopy,” Raven smiled as she handed her brother his plate of Chinese food. Hank was away for a lecture and Raven hated being left alone so she’d turned up with food so Charles would let her in. He could never say no to Raven anyway but she was just ensuring this fact.   
“Thank you, that’s a compliment coming from you as of late,” Charles joked as she sat down beside him and propped herself against his left shoulder.   
“Well I don’t aim to please, honesty is my route,” Raven smiled around a forkful of chicken fried rice.  
“Don’t me and Hank know it,” Charles laughed before they continued eating in a comfortable silence. Raven finished her food first and the moment Charles swallowed his last bite she turned her head to look up at him, her yellow eyes boring into his.  
“So tell me, what has made you feel better?”  
“Nothing specific, just everything and nothing all at once,”  
“Charles, I am not a student who needs inspiring, I am your sister who is not above poking you repeatedly for answers,” Charles rolled his eyes as she held up her finger as a warning.  
“I've seen Erik a couple of time,” the minute he said the words Raven sat up and turned to him cross legged.  
“How did that go?” she asked eagerly and Charles couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. After a moment he told her about what had occurred and she’d listened, silently too which she never did.  
“Wow, so that bitch was all over him?”   
“No, they were flirting but she wasn't handsey, if that’s what you mean,”  
“No, he’ll be the one with his hands on her during their Thursday appointment,” the very thought made Charles feel possessive and jealous. “You should do something about it,”  
“Like what, Raven?”  
“Stake your claim, make a move, something,” she said dramatically but Charles just chuckled.  
“Raven, we've been through this, I may have stopped being so angry and these passing meetings are nice but…”  
“No! No more buts, since you started seeing him you've been happier and all I want if for you to be happy,” Charles pulled his sister forwards and rested her head on his shoulder before he wrapped his arms around her.  
“I am happy, Raven.” she smiled into his shoulder and he into the top of her head.   
“I want you to be happier,” Charles didn't say anything else because he couldn't argue with her logic there, he could be happier.

~

He’d spent the days following his night in with Raven deep in thought but not by choice. He’d tried to go over some work he had but his mind kept wandering back to Erik Lehnsherr, the bane of his existence. He’d been fine until they saw each other again and then it all went to hell. He is all that is on his mind and it’s not fair! After three days of thinking and worrying Charles grabbed his jacket and walked out of his house. He still knew the direction to Erik’s well enough and eventually that’s where he ended up. He was stood on Erik’s door step with his hand raised, debating on whether to knock or run. He decided that the latter was no longer an option. Charles Xavier held his breath and knocked twice. After a few agonising moments, the door opened.   
“Charles?” when Charles didn't reply Erik spoke again. “What are you doing here?” Again he didn't reply, he just took a stride forwards to push their lips together. Erik stood in shock for a moment before putting his hands on Charles’s upper arm and pushing him away.   
“What are you doing?” Charles asked in confusion which made Erik sigh.  
“Shouldn't I be asking you the same?”   
“I was kissing you, I thought that was obvious,”  
“Yeah, but why?”  
“Because I wanted to,”   
“Come in,” Erik sighed moving to the side to allow Charles entry. The latter walked in and glanced around the familiar setting. He heard Erik shut the door behind him before he came to stand beside him. “Drink?”  
“No, I came to see you,” Charles said bluntly as he turned to look up at his former lover’s blue eyes.   
“You shouldn't…”  
“But I want to… I want you, right now. I'm afraid I’d go as far as to say I need you right now,” he teased stepping even closer to Erik, if that was possible at this point. Charles could already feel Erik’s breath and body heat, especially how his breath hitched at Charles’s words.  
“I can’t,” he sighed looking away from Charles’s sparkling blue eyes but didn't move his body.  
“I need you, Erik, you have driven me mad and now I need you,” the smaller man confessed as he pressed his lips to Erik’s throat. The feel of Charles’s lips against his skin was enough to break any resolve Erik had to talk to Charles and he returned the kiss. He brought his hands up to cup Charles’s face while the latter ran his hands from Erik’s shoulders down his muscled back to pull at the hem of his shirt to reach the skin of his back.  
Their tongues became reacquainted with one another as they rubbed together making them moan in unison. It felt so good after so long away from one another and they were definitely savouring it. Eventually they stumbled backwards and Erik pushed Charles back onto his black leather sofa without disconnecting their lips. Once they were both comfortable with Erik’s knees planted on either side of Charles’s hips to grind their growing erections together through the three layers which separated them.  
“Off,” Charles gasped tugging at the grey t-shirt which Erik was wearing that evening. Once Erik’s was thrown off towards the window, Charles’s followed a few moments later along with his jeans so they were left in their underwear. It was now Charles flipped them over so Erik landed on his back on the floor with a small groan before Charles climbed onto him so he was straddling his hips. The latter looked down at his lover while running his hands down his chest towards the waistband of his underwear.  
“Charles,” he sighed bucking his hips up to get some attention to his leaking member.  
“Patience,” he chuckled before leaning down to kiss the slight stubble covering the neck of his lover. While he worked his way to his collarbone, Charles slid the underwear down Erik’s thighs before wrapping his right hand around his lover’s penis and stroking it slowly. Agonisingly so.  
“Ahh, Charles,” Erik growled grabbing Charles’s ass and squeezing it roughly. “Take them off,” Charles was more than happy to oblige as his lover shook off his the rest of the way.   
“Do you have anything down here?” the physiotherapist didn't need to ask what he meant by that, his tone told him all he needed to. Erik motioned over to the side and a bag floated over. His keys were used as a metal to pull over so he could retrieve the new bottle of lubricant he purchased that morning. It was almost like fate. “Should I be jealous?” Charles asked but Erik just kissed him in response.  
“Absolutely not,” Erik snapped open the new bottle and coating his fingers before bringing them to Charles’s entrance while the latter continued pleasuring Erik with his hand. Erik’s forefinger pressed in gently, all the way to the knuckle before pulling it out and pushing it back in at the same pace. It was only when the opening loosened that Erik added the second finger to the entrance to use the scissoring motion to stretch his lover faster. When he added the third finger Charles began pushing back to get more from the digits inside of him.   
“Erik, now,” Charles moaned as the three fingers rubbed against his prostate making him throw his head back in pleasure and his hand stop its movements. This only lasted for a moment as the fingers were pulled out of him before Erik lubricated his heavy erection and Charles position himself above his lover and lowering himself until he was settled completely settled in Erik’s lap. The heat around Erik’s cock was enough to drive him insane after so long of dreaming of it and he needed Charles to move. As if he could still read his mind, Charles did just that, rolling his hips and moving up and down with his hands on Erik’s chest to stable himself.  
“You feel so good, after all this time,” Erik moaned, gripped his lover’s hips tightly and holding him to thrust upwards into him.  
“I know, Erik, fuck me,” Charles moaned pulling Erik into the seating position to press their lips together. While Charles was lost in the kiss, Erik gripped under his thigh and reversed their position so Charles was on his back with Erik between his thighs. Charles locked his ankles behind Erik’s ass to pull him deeper inside of him encouraging him to speed up. And like Charles did for him before, he complied. He pressed one hand to the side of Charles’s head and used the other to move Charles’s left leg over his right shoulder. As he drove in deeper, they both moaned as their skin met and Erik’s thrusts became quicker and rougher leading them closer to release.   
“Come for me, Charles,” Erik ordered in his lover’s ear as he pumped his member in time with his thrusts and with one thrust they both came. Charles came in between their bodies and Erik deep within him.   
Instead of rolling off or pulling out, Erik laid there with his forehead against Charles’s chest panting heavily. It was only when he felt his eyes begin to drop that he moved, only to discover Charles was already asleep, his naked body covered by a thin layer of sweat and his hair screamed sex but he still looked peaceful. Erik stared at him for a moment and then a moment more before going to get a damp cloth and a blanket. When he returned Charles had no stirred and although his floor wasn’t the comfiest of places he wasn’t going to risk waking him so he cleaned the drying semen from their chest and pulled the blanket over them. Erik used his ability to turn off the light and lock the door before curling up next to the sleeping Charles. His Charles.

~

Charles woke up first, taking a moment to remember where he was and what had happened the night before. He looked over to see Erik still fast asleep, looking so vulnerable and it made Charles feel slightly guilty as he slipped away and gathered his clothes as silently as possible. Once he was dressed, he began the well termed ‘walk of shame’ where he knew Raven would be, she always came over on a Saturday morning and they went to do grocery shopping together. Just as he suspects, the minute he steps inside before his head can even press back against his door, Raven is stood with her hands on her hips and her yellow eyes burning into him.   
“And where the fuck have you been?”  
“Honestly Raven, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself,” he sighed pushing off the door and heading towards the kitchen with her closely behind him.  
“Charles, look at me,” she ordered standing in his path so he had to look at her. “Where were you?”  
“I was with Erik, okay?” he answered after an agonising moment of silence. She honestly seemed to be stunned into silence at that.  
“With Erik, or with Erik?” she asked with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.  
“The latter, alright? I honestly feel like a scolded child,”  
“Good!” she shouted before Charles cut in.  
“Weren't you just saying how I should talk to him?”  
“I said talk not fuck! What’s going on with you guys now anyway?”   
“Nothing…”  
“Nothing?!”  
“I left before he woke up…” Charles confessed with a tone filled with shame and embarrassment.  
“You…” That seemed to be the last straw because she just began to walk out muttering something about banging heads together and killing people. The slam of the door vibrated the whole house and the noise echoed through it. He knew she was right, he should have handled it better, and he made the decision so he should now deal with the consequences but instead he ran. The coward’s way out.  
Charles thoughts were disrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. It was Erik. For a moment he considered being brave but no, he couldn't. He rejected the call and every call which followed over the next few days. There was no shortage, he called every few hours, except while they slept and worked, over four days which totalled thirty-six phone calls. Now all he had to do was void meeting Erik in a public setting and given their history I doubt that would be possible.

~

“Fuck!” Erik shouted as he launched his phone in the air towards the wall of his office. Once he’d realised he used his mutation to bring the broken pieces to where he was sat on his desk and fixed it without using his own hand.  
“Erik?” Angel asked as she peeped her head around his door to see what had occurred. Angel had the office between Erik’s and Azazel’s so when she heard the sound of something hitting the wall she’d become worried.  
“What?” he sighed running his hands through his unruly hair.  
“I heard something hit the wall and I,”  
“Yes, it was my phone,” he cut in so she didn't have to ask if he was okay, that was the one thing he didn’t want anyone to ask him right now because he wasn't. He was hurt.  
“Ah,” Angel nodded in understanding, Erik had told her pretty much everything since he transferred Charles to her, including their unfortunate past together. “No joy?”  
“No joy.” He confirmed with a small nod. At the beginning he’d understood Charles needed to be alone but he’d never used Charles, he’d wanted to ease his conscience and get to know him, to eventually make up for his past but he’d never used him. Not like Charles had.   
“You know, Erik, if you really care about someone you should fight for them and show them, even if they don’t want to hear it on the surface because inside they do and when they are ready and they except it, you can finally be together.” She smiled walking over to give him a hug from behind with her right cheek pressed against his left with her arms draped over his shoulders.   
“When did you get so wise?” he chuckled as he leant back in his chair and into his friend’s arms.  
“I've always been wise but I've been waiting to show it,”  
“Consider it shown.” They both laughed before Angel left to go to one of her patients, leaving Erik to think about what she’d said. 

~

“So what’s the plan?” Raven asked pulling the book Hank was reading out of his hand’s and setting on the table at his bedside.   
“What plan?” Hank asked with a furrowed brows.  
“The plan to make my brother speak with Erik, duh,” Rave asked propping her hand on her elbow.   
“Raven…” Hank sighed rubbing a hand over his face. “You’re putting all of your time into Charles’s life and happiness that you’re not thinking about us, I proposed over a month ago and you still haven’t given be an answer but this,” Raven silenced him by pressing her mouth to his.  
“Hank, when you asked I told you I had to think but I presumed that me wearing the ring for the past two weeks should have been a give away,” she joked cupping his face in her hand and kissing him once more.  
“I just thought...”  
“I love you, Hank, of course I want to marry you,” Hank smiled at her words and ran his hands through her red hair to her nape so he could deepen their kiss.   
“I love you too, Raven,”  
“I know, we are happy and all I want is for Charles to be the same,” she sighed and he smiled in understanding.  
“Okay, what’s the plan?” Raven let out a shriek of excitement before launching into an explanation of her plan. 

~

The next evening, Hank awkwardly stood outside Charles’ house trying to decide the best way to approach this. Although he and Raven had been through it countless time it still lost him how he was supposed to get away with lying. He wasn't very good at it. With a deep breath Hank knocked on the door before entering to find Charles sat on his sofa grading his class’s papers.  
“Oh, hey Hank, how are you?”  
“I'm good, thanks. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink, now?” Hank’s palms were sweating, he had to pull this off or Raven would murder him.   
“A drink? When do you ever go out?” Charles asked with a furrowed brow.  
“I know things have been tough lately, mainly because that’s all Raven has talked about for the past few weeks, but, I just thought it would give us something to do,” the whole time he spoke Hank kept eye contact and made sure to keep a level tone. He seemed to pull it off though, because the next thing he knew Charles was grabbing his coat off the peg and heading towards the door.   
“You, my friend, are wonderful. First round is on me,” Charles grinned as he locked up and went over to Hank’s car. As Charles climbed in the passenger’s side he missed Hank sending a text to Raven telling her his part of the plan had been perfectly executed.

~

To say Raven was shocked Hank managed to pull it off would be an understatement. The adorable scientist couldn't lie to save his life but he’d done her proud. Now it was her turn. Raven shifted into Charles before walking up to Erik’s front door and knocking.   
“Charles?” Erik gasped when he saw who was stood outside his door and for a brief moment Raven thought he was going to kiss her.  
“I wanted to apologise for my behaviour and I thought we could go for a drink? Start over,” It hurt her almost as the man in front of her looked so happy at the thought this was happening but she knew the truth.  
“Uh, sure, definitely, when did you have in mind?”  
“Are you free now?”   
“I’ll just get my coat.” When Erik ducked back inside Raven let out a breath of relief. As quick as possible she sent Hank a message saying she’d be ten minutes tops and to get Charles to the back room. Hank knew a guy who worked at this pub and he agreed to let them use one of the back rooms for their matchmaking purposes. Alex was a great guy and was a secret softy when it came to stuff like this.  
Ten minutes later they pulled up outside the Summer’s pub and Raven checked her phone, Hank and Charles were already inside the small games room in the back which is the room they’d paid to use for two hours. Raven would make sure they’d use it correctly. She walked into the back, still in Charles’s form, leading a happy Erik two feet behind her. When she reached the games room she took a hold of the handle and gave it a quick shake to give the impression it was jammed to Erik but it was actually a signal for Hank to approach the door for a quick getaway. Raven gave it a few moments before opening the door and pushing Erik inside. The shape shifter did it with enough force to send him forwards long enough for her and Hank to leave the room and lock it.  
Charles ran to the door and gripped the handle in a feeble attempt to open it before turning to make sure Erik was okay. He was.  
“Raven, you've had your fun now open the door, this is childish!” he scolded but Raven just laughed.  
“Hank and I have paid for this room for the next two hours so use it wisely and talk! Charles you've been miserable and Erik is like an adorable puppy when you are around, believe me, when he thought I was you he wouldn't stop smiling. I thought his face was going to split, please, just talk.”   
Charles tried the door again but nothing. He pressed his ear against the door and heard footsteps leaving.  
“Raven! Hank!” he shouted through the door but he got no reply. He was going to kill them both. Painfully.

~

They stayed silent for at least fifteen minutes before Charles spoke.  
“I'm sorry,” Erik frowned at his words so the telepath elaborated. “For…leaving after I seduced you, it was cowardly of me.”  
“Don’t apologise, I don’t know what I was expecting,” he muttered that last part which confused Charles. What had he expected?  
“I don’t understand,”  
“When you- Raven, came to my house as you and said you wanted to start again, I should have known it wasn't you. People don’t forgive what I did, no one would and it was stupid for me to believe it.”  
“I have forgiven you, Erik, I just, I don’t understand how we’re supposed to start again, I know that when we argue I’ll use it against you and we can’t live like that, it isn't fair to either of us.”  
“Neither do I, I paralysed you for god’s sake! I’m a monster, I deserve to have it thrown back at me,”  
“No, you were just lost at the time, Erik,”   
“I do love you, Charles,”  
“I love you too, Erik.” Slowly Erik went over to Charles and for a moment the teacher thought he was going to kiss him but instead he pressed his lips to Charles’s forehead. After lingering there for a moment he pulls back but stays close to him.  
“I know it isn't my business but you’re better than this serum, you don’t need it to be a genius, or a teacher and you certainly don’t need it to be yourself. Legs or not, you are the best man I've ever known.” Erik gave him on last small smile before using his mutation to unlock the door, allowing them both to leave and go their separate ways. Of course, he could've left at any time but now he had Charles felt alone.

~

“Can I help you, Raven?” Charles asked as he emptied the last of his serum down the sink. It had been two days since he’d last seen Erik and the last thing the latter said to him kept replaying in his brain which gave him pause for thought. Erik was right, of course, so he decided to stop using it. It had been a while since his last dose and he would be due one shortly which meant his power would begin returning and as it did, his legs would stop working.   
“I was just wondering if you had finished ignoring me?”  
“I have and I also have something to say to you,” Charles sighed before turning to face her and smiling.  
“What?” she said with a hint of fear lacing her tone which pleased Charles, he needed to get a bit of pay back for the pub incident before he thanked her for it. He let her hang in the silence for a moment before he approached her and pulled her into a tight hug. “Ummm…okay.” She said into his ear before eagerly returning the hug.   
“Thank you,” he sighed after he pulled back before stumbling slightly.  
“Do you need me to get your chair?”  
“Nope, I have to go.” He said as he walked towards the door.  
“Where the fuck are you going? You’re going to hurt yourself!” she protested but he carried on walking out the door.  
Charles enjoyed his last walk on his legs while heading over to Erik’s house to surprise his former, hopefully soon to be reinstated, lover. He made it there just in time as he felt the sensations in his left leg begin to disappear and a numb feeling take over. He leant again the side of the door and knocked before begging ever deity he knew of for Erik to be home. He was. A moment or so later the door opened.  
“Raven, I appreciate the gesture but,” Charles used his left hand to hold himself up and his right to silence Erik.  
“Erik, shut up,” he ordered before replacing his hand with his own mouth. Erik began to respond immediately and Charles could feel his smile through the kiss. Charles moved his hands to Erik’s shoulder’s just as his legs gave out completely. Erik’s reflexes were quick enough for his to catch Charles around the waist before he hit the floor.  
“Charles?” Erik questioned as Charles just smiled and brought his fingers to Erik’s left temple.  
‘I took your advice.’   
‘I'm glad, Charles.’ The telepath gave a small smile to Erik before burrowing into his chest and inhaling deeply.  
“I've missed you,”  
“You've seen me plenty of me,” Erik laughed making sure to hold Charles tightly, even if he didn't have to he would.   
“I mean, I've missed this,” the smiled which made Erik’s heart flutter in his chest. When he’d composed himself he picked Charles up, bridal style and moved him onto the sofa. Once he placed him down, Charles looped his arms around Erik’s neck to keep him close. “Stay with me?”  
“Anything for you.” Erik changed their positions so he was sat on the sofa with Charles on his lap with his arms around Charles’s waist and face buried in his shoulder. They pair just stay like that, holding one another in silence until Erik couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke. “What happens now?”  
“We start again, if you want that?” the slight vulnerability in Charles’s voice broke Erik’s heart, how could he think he didn't want that? It’s all he thought about. He didn't answer Charles with words, just moved the telepath’s chin to the right angle so he could slot his lips over his.   
“I love you, Charles,” he smiled as he pulled back slightly so the tips of their noses brushed.  
“I love you too, Erik.” 

~

“Mission accomplished.” Raven smiled as she plonked herself down next to Hank of their black leather sofa.  
“Good. How long do we have to wait before telling them we are engaged?” Hank asked as he wrapped his right arm around his fiancée.  
“Let’s not steal their thunder just yet, give it a week or two.”  
“Deal.” The scientist said before pecking Raven lightly on the forehead. “So what’s happens now, do you think?”  
“I think we all live happily ever after.” And they did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, now I have a question. I was thinking of doing another Cherik, not promising anything but I've had a few ideas so I was wonder whether you would prefer a Mpreg or an Modern AU without powers? Also I'm on tumblr so if anyone fancied a fangirl/boy session or you had a prompt or anything like that you can drop it in my messages.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jalex-hiddles-cumberbitch
> 
> Thanks for reading, MarvelQueen6 x


End file.
